


The best of friends

by CureTwinkle



Category: Heartcatch precure - Fandom, Pretty Cure - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after returning to their real selves, the desert messengers somehow became friends again. Itsuki gets a bit curious and asks Kumamoto about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best of friends

Itsuki had watched one of her best students occasionally leave the dojo with two people she knew well. She wasn't certain if they could still be called Sasorina and Cobraja though. Their real names were probably close to the ones Dune gave them most likely.

She was confused at first since Kumamoto didn't remember anything about his time being one of the desert messengers. Those two wouldn't as well so there wasn't anything keeping them bound to each other. It piqued her interest at least.

She observed Kumamoto leave with his friends, Sasorina calling it a date while Cobraja critiqued their outfits. Once the trio was out of sight, she went back home and worked a bit on a new shirt.

The question of how they still stayed together ate at her though the whole while and she put her work down. After a few hours, she saw it turn to the time when Kumamoto usually came back to pick up his things. He was never late so she hurried to catch him.

Itsuki managed to stop him before he left to go home with his stuff for the day.

"K-Kumamoto!" She caught her breath as the man turned around to face her, "I was wondering something."

He didn't respond with anything except a slightly confused look.

"Those two you hang out with! I was wondering how you met them!" She regretted shouting it but her curiosity took control briefly.

"Oh." Kumamoto's expression didn't change much, "I met one in the same hospital as me and the other while out shopping. I don't know what exactly happened but I set up a meeting for all three of us to talk..."

He did find some things as strange as Itsuki did.

"Both of them seemed so friendly with each other even though they just met. But I did too so it is not that odd, right?" He decided to get a second opinion.

"I g-guess." Itsuki nodded but thought back to the past. Those three did care for each other. Cobraja and Kumojacky came through and protected Sasorina when it counted. Did their friendship last without them remembering?

"All three of us just get along so well. It's like we're always known each other." He did enjoy thinking about it like that, "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, no! You can go now! Sorry for taking up your time." She laughed nervously before parting ways with him, "See you tomorrow!"

It was a little hard not to tell him what happened to him and the others for three years but she had to keep it a secret. But it was amazing to see a friendship that strong! Memories from being desert messengers weren't needed to them for them to find each other over again and become friends.


End file.
